


Eternity

by Nami



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short text written for Christmas but not exactly a Christmas!fic. AU, many, many years after DC.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> A short text written for Christmas but not exactly a Christmas!fic. AU, many, many years after DC.

~ Eternity ~

"Merry Christmas." Angeal gave Cloud his present and watched as the cadet's eyes went wide, seeing his new materia slot and the silver earring with a wolf's face.

The boy smiled and softly kissed Angeal's lips, then licked them lightly. It always made the First crazy with desire – like now. So he kissed Cloud with passion, forgetting about Zack's presence, ignoring Genesis's teasing and Sephiroth's chuckle.

Cloud pulled away from him, smiling shyly. He put the earring in his left ear and looked at everyone with curiosity. "And how do I look?"

"Like the cutest chocobo on the Planet," joked Zack and quickly ducked under the table before the fork hit him.

* * *

Many years later when his memory was finally complete, Cloud was looking at the man before him, bewildered. AVALANCHE didn't exist anymore; their last children had long ago gone to the Lifestream. But the last J-cells were finally killed, so Gaia had sent her immortal WEAPON a gift.

"Merry Christmas," whispered Angeal, touching the wolf-like earring, and Cloud cried for the first time since Amy's death – the last of his friends' descendants – throwing himself into the ex-SOLDIER's arms. He could swear he heard Zack's laugh, felt Genesis's palm on one shoulder and Sephiroth's on the other, squeezing them gently. Thank you.

Cloud looked in Angeal's eyes and smiled, like nothing had happened, like Angeal hadn't been dead, and he was still a cadet. Like he wasn't supposed to live forever, fighting with new enemies when they would appear.

Because finally he was whole, and eternity with this man by his side wasn't suddenly a bad option.


End file.
